beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade - Episode 11
is the eleventh episode of the Beyblade: 2000. Summary With Kenny working all night before the day of the tournament, Kevin from the White Tigers tries to sneak into where they're sleeping in an attempt to steal or destroy Ray's Driger. With a speech from Mariah, Kevin cannot do it, but instead steals one of Kenny's disks while he's making tea. Ray confronts him before he can escape and they battle for the disk. Ray, however, gets distracted by Kevin's "mercy" scene and Driger escapes from his Bey. Luckily, Tyson then battles Kevin and beats him, getting the disk back but leaving Kai disappointed with Ray and Ray with himself. Plot First you see the room where The Bladebreakers are sleeping. Kenny is working with Dizzi to analyze the White Tiger's Bit-Beasts. Kevin (a White Tiger member) is sneaking around. Mariah catches him and he says that he wants to steal or destroy Ray's Beyblade (namely, his Driger). She tells Kevin that there's nothing she hates more than a snoop. Kevin proceeds to take Ray's Blade, but decides to steal the data from Kenny's laptop. Whilst Kenny is taking a break, he downloads the data to a disk and just as it finishes downloading; Kenny comes in and chases Kevin. They end up outside in the rain at the Training Dishes. Kevin and Ray have a battle so Ray can win back the disk. Kevin uses his Galman and Ray uses Driger. Eventually Kevin releases his Bit-Beast...Galman! Ray's Driger shows up and Kevin starts pleading for Ray not to trash his Blade because they were friends. Then it all goes black. Ray is standing there with Driger. Driger turns and looks at Ray, then kind of explodes and shoots into the sky, then finally disappears. Ray was fighting half-heartedly, so he lost his Bit-Beast forever. Just as Driger is lost, Lee (the White Tiger's leader) wakes up suddenly and sees Mariah at the window. Tyson battles Kevin to win the disk back. He wins when Dragoon is released. Kevin reluctantly keeps his word and gives the disk back. Back at the White Tiger's room, Mariah is saying that her feelings for Ray will never change. Kai walks past Ray and asks what kind of Blader is he if he lets his past with the White Tigers get in the way and now he has been left with nothing. Major Events *Kevin of the White Tigers attempts to steal information on the Bladebreakers' Beyblades from Kenny's laptop. *Ray intercepts Kevin during the latter's escape and battles him, only to lose his focus and Driger in the process. *Tyson steps in for Ray and defeats Kevin, retrieving the disk Kevin stole. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Kenny *Dizzi *Lee *Mariah *Gary *Kevin Beyblades *Dragoon S (Tyson's) *Dranzer S (Kai's) *Draciel S (Max's) *Driger S (Ray's) *Galux S (Mariah's) (Flashback) *Galman (Kevin's) Featured Beybattles *Ray Kon (Driger S) vs. Kevin (Galman) = No Outcome (Interrupted by Tyson) *Tyson Granger (Dragoon S) vs. Kevin (Galman) = Tyson and Dragoon Gallery E11.1.JPG E11.2.JPG E11.3.JPG E11.4.JPG E11.5.JPG E11.6.JPG E11.7.JPG E11.8.JPG E11.9.JPG E11.10.JPG E11.11.JPG E11.12.JPG E11.13.JPG E11.14.JPG E11.15.JPG E11.16.JPG E11.17.JPG E11.18.JPG E11.19.JPG E11.20.JPG E11.21.JPG E11.22.JPG E11.23.JPG E11.24.JPG E11.25.JPG E11.26.JPG E11.27.JPG E11.28.JPG E11.29.JPG E11.30.JPG E11.31.JPG E11.32.JPG E11.33.JPG E11.34.JPG E11.35.JPG E11.36.JPG E11.37.JPG E11.38.JPG E11.39.JPG E11.40.JPG E11.41.JPG E11.42.JPG E11.43.JPG E11.44.JPG E11.45.JPG E11.46.JPG E11.47.JPG E11.48.JPG E11.49.JPG E11.50.JPG E11.51.JPG E11.52.JPG E11.53.JPG E11.54.JPG E11.55.JPG E11.56.JPG E11.57.JPG E11.58.JPG E11.59.JPG E11.60.JPG E11.61.JPG E11.62.JPG E11.63.JPG E11.64.JPG E11.65.JPG E11.66.JPG E11.67.JPG E11.68.JPG E11.69.JPG E11.70.JPG E11.71.JPG E11.72.JPG E11.73.JPG E11.74.JPG E11.75.JPG E11.76.JPG E11.77.JPG E11.78.JPG E11.79.JPG E11.80.JPG E11.81.JPG E11.82.JPG E11.83.JPG E11.84.JPG E11.85.JPG E11.86.JPG E11.87.JPG E11.88.JPG E11.89.JPG E11.90.JPG E11.91.JPG E11.92.JPG E11.93.JPG E11.94.JPG E11.95.JPG E11.96.JPG E11.97.JPG E11.98.JPG E11.99.JPG E11.100.JPG tumblr_ou8mf8fPsC1w4q252o1_1280.png Tumblr ou8lmfPYyP1w4q252o1 1280.png Category:Episodes Category:Original Series